


他

by theququ



Category: BDSM - Fandom, 超級制霸
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theququ/pseuds/theququ
Summary: 以BDSM為主的橘農。不適的捧油自行離開。內容觸及灌腸，命令，





	他

**Author's Note:**

> 以BDSM為主的橘農。  
> 不適的捧油自行離開。  
> 內容觸及灌腸，命令，

00

陈立农喜欢痛的感觉。

这是林彦俊无意间发现的。

01

“来，这是农农上个月的薪水。”店长将一封牛皮纸信封交给了正在收拾的林彦俊，“麻烦彦俊交给他啰。”

林彦俊点点头收进了背包里，脱下了店里的制服，旁边也要下班的（陈立农的）同事边把衣服塞到包里边说：“是说要代班到什么时候？你好像来满久了。”

“学期结束。”林彦俊低头解开扣子，不知道为什么倒数第三颗总是特别难解，他有点恼怒，“还好吧，才两个礼拜。”

“蛤？真的假的？不是吧，怎么觉得一直有看到你。”

终于解完了所有扣子，他吐了一口气，把衣服好好的折起来装到袋子里，“因为我很常来代班吧，那家伙的时间总是乔不拢。”

“为什么？课太多？”

倒不是。林彦俊想。老好人一个，别人拜托什么就帮什么。

“人缘太好。”总归一句。

同事好像也习惯了他惜字如金的对话，虽然一直无法领会到他真正的想法，“很常出去玩吗？”

摇摇头，想了想，“不擅拒绝。”

“啊……那还真是辛苦呢。”同事领会的点头，林彦俊同意的回比了大拇指，被人拍了肩，“先走喔，路上小心。”

“掰。”

 

下完班的饥饿感突袭了林彦俊的肚子，正巧在红灯的时候响了几声。他没在意，偏头查询路边有什么吃的充当晚餐。

脑海中突然浮现陈立农昨天半夜回来时喊了几声好饿，叫醒了浅眠的他，来回踱步收拾早上因为匆忙出门而有点凌乱的床，肚子趁机咕噜咕噜叫了几声。回过头想看看林彦俊有没有听见，一下子就对上了那人刚睡醒的眼睛。

林彦俊安静的跟他对视，看着眼前的人以肉眼可见的状态下迅速脸红，才扯着低嗓说：“要吃泡面吗？家里只有泡面。”

大二的时候两人都没抢到宿舍，只好在学校附近找了可以承担的租屋，只有一厅一房，屋主也好心的替他们买了两张单人床。

“啊？你要煮吗？”陈立农下意识摸了摸浏海，看着林彦俊直起身从床上下来，让人不要麻烦的话都赌在喉咙。

林彦俊揉了揉陈立农的头发，打了个哈欠。 “你先去洗澡吧，要是让你煮明天又要迟到了。”又捏了捏软软的脸颊，“我也正好吃宵夜。”

陈立农挤了挤眼睛，小声的说：“胖子。”

没好气的拍了拍人家的屁股，“你才胖子，快去洗澡。”

 

视线的红光转变成了绿光，林彦俊骑了一段距离后停在了便利店的门前，传了讯息给陈立农，问想吃什么。

 

 

02

社团展览设置在期末，顺利开展后一群人决定去唱K通宵，大家也知道陈立农因为美宣的工作受了不少苦，看到空隙就给人灌酒。他虽然酒量不差，但答应了明天要包办林彦俊的三餐，算是还这几天帮他打工抽空还给他买食物吃的份上。况且他现在已经感觉到一点点晕眩了。

“哎呦，不行了啦不能再喝了……”陈立农脸皱在一起，双手合十举到下巴，嘴嘟嘟的婉拒了社长递过来的酒。

“都要放暑假了怕什么！来来来多喝点，多喝点！”兴致高昂的人显然不领情，还是硬把杯子往他手里塞。

陈立农有点无措，想着那就当最后一杯，喝完赶快回去的想法，还是伸出左手要接过去。一旁的社员贴心的夺走了已经碰到指尖的冰凉，一口干了下去，“好了社长，这里的人都要被你灌到膀胱爆掉了，还有一群人在你背后走直线呢，快去灌醉他们。去去。”说着还比出了赶走的手势。

眼见社长真的转身找其他人去了，陈立农向着人道谢，嘟囔着明天有约的拿出手机滑开联络人想找林彦俊来接他，可怎么滑也找不到，看来他真的有点醉了。

路过的一个女孩子看了下便想帮忙，“不如我来吧，是想找彦俊吧，我看看……我记得我有存他的电话……”

因为林彦俊有时会来社团帮忙，不少人也认识他。社员故意想闹，笑嘻嘻地说：“妳怎么有农农同居人的电话啊？是不是对人家有意思。”

陈立农哈哈笑了几声，没有反驳同居人的称呼，继续埋头寻找。女孩子害羞地抿了嘴，小手捶在开玩笑的人肩上，又不好意思地说：“毕竟长得帅成绩也不错嘛，想说有机会可以试试，但聊没几句就干掉了。农农你不要介意哈！”

被呼喊的人抬了眉毛，“不介意不介意。阿俊这个人本来就这样啦，不是有事找他通常都不会继续聊……啊找到了，谢帮忙！”说着便拨通了电话，“我先去外面等他喔。掰掰！”

“掰掰！”“下学期见！”


End file.
